Aquatic Artesis
by NaraYuuki
Summary: Manusia harus dibunuh! Itu pesan terakhir Umma sebelum menutup mata karena mempertahankan bangsa kami dari gempuran manusia….


**_Tittle : Aquatic Artesis_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa and other_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut._**

.

.

**Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga binggung!**

**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

_._

_._

**_Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!_**

_._

_._

**_FF ini requestan Runa-chan, semoga tidak mengecewakan ne..._**

_._

_._

_"Manusia merupakan mahluk berkaki dua yang menapak di tanah dan hidup di jahat dan menakutkan. Mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh bangsa kami untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka memburu bangsa kami untuk mengambil permata kehidupan kami, memeras air mata kami untuk digunakan menjadi ramuan jampi-jampi ilmu sihir, menegak darah kami untuk mempertahankan kemudaan mereka…._

_Manusia harus dibunuh!_

_Itu pesan terakhir Umma sebelum menutup mata karena mempertahankan bangsa kami dari gempuran manusia…._

_Tapi…._

_Bagaimana bila ada seorang manusia yang begitu baik dan rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk kami?Haruskah aku membencinya?Haruskah aku membunuhnya?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kami bukan bangsa duyung…. Kami berbeda dengan bangsa duyung maupun penghuni laut lainnya…. Bila duyung berkomunikasi dengan suara lengkingan mereka yang nyaring menyerupai saudara mereka, lumba-lumba, kami berkomunikasi dengan bahasa, kata-kata dan kalimat seperti bangsa manusia yang radikal dan kejam itu._

_Bila duyung dan kebanyakan penghuni laut lainnya bernapas menggunakan insang dan labirint yang mampu menyaring udara, kami bisa bernapas menggunakan paru-paru bila muncul di atas permukaan, kami bisa bernapas menggunakan insang dan labirint bila sedang berada di bawah permukaan._

_Bila duyung dan mahluk laut lainnya mempunyai ekor, sirip dan sisik, kami mempunyai kaki untuk berjalan dan menapaki tanah, kami memiliki ekor untuk berenang secepat lumba-lumba, tapi kami tidak memiliki sirip dan serupa manusia, tapi kami bukan bisa hidup di dasar palung samudra terdalam selayaknya duyung dan penghuni laut lainnya, tapi kami juga bukan bagian dari mereka._

_Kami adalah bangsa Artesis_….

.

.

"_Hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun aku menjadi yatim piatu…. Biasanya aku akan melakukan ritual di lembah bulan untuk mengenang tragedy yang merenggut nyawa hampir separuh bangsa kami. Biasanya aku akan memimpin upacara penyemaian bunga rampai, kumpulan beberapa bunga karang yang menghasilkan mutiara dan permata berwarna-warni. Tapi sekarang tidak…. Karena aku tidak berada di lembah bulan tempatku berada di sini salah satu kamar yang terdapat di istana Negara Cassiopeia yang merupakan Negara terbesar dan terkaya di seluruh daratan Big East._

_Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?_

_Aku juga tidak tahu, seingatku saat itu aku sedang memimpin pertempuran melawan para pemberontak yang berniat menggulingkan raja kami, pamanku, adik dari mendiang ayahku…. Entahlah…. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini sekarang_…._Yang ku ingat, ketika mataku terbuka aku sudah berada di ruangan yang kering tanpa setetes air pun_."

"Bagaimana lukamu?Kau masih merasa sakit?"

"_Namanya Jung Yunho. Dia adalah pangeran ke-2 yang sebentar lagi akan naik tahta dan memimpin Cassiopeia menggantikan ku dengar dari para dayang yang sempat merawatku selama ini, dialah orang yang membawaku kemari_."

"Haaah…. Kau marah karena tiba-tiba saja membawaku kemari, _ne_?_Aigoo_ Jaejoongie…."

"_Satu hal lagi! Entah darimana dia tahu namaku, padahal selama tiga hari aku berada di sini belum sekali pun aku bersuara_…."

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak mau bicara padaku!Aku hitung sampai tiga. Satu… dua… ti…. Tiga!"

"_ANDWE_…!"

"Akhirnya…." Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu mengusap lembut kepala _yeoja_ cantik yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang, merasakan betapa halusnya helaian panjang rambut hitam legamnya, "Sepuluh tahun ini aku begitu merindukan suaramu…."

"Kau…. Mengenalku?"

"Kim Jaejoong, putri bungsu Raja Kim Hankyung dan Ratu Kim Heechul. Adik Pangeran Kim Yoochun. Aku benar, kan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kau…. Kau tahu soal…"

"Bangsa _Artesis_ penghuni lembah Bulan di semenanjung _Triangle_ yang menguhungkan lautan lepas, pintu gerbang menuju perut bumi dan langit?Tentu pernah ke sana bersama _Nunna_ku."Cerocos Yunho tanpa diminta.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, merasa curiga pada namja satu ini yang menurutnya terlalu jauh mengetahui soal kaumnya.

"Aku juga tahu bahwa banyak orang yang mengira kalian adalah bangsa duyung…." Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong, "Nanti malam bulan satu bulan ini aku sudah memerintahkan para arsitek terbaik _Cassiopeia_ untuk membangun ruang khusus untukmu, semoga kau menyukainya."

"Bagaimana perangnya?" _doeeyes_ sekelam malam itu menatap Yunho penuh kesungguhan dan kekhawatiran.

Yunho diam sejenak, mata setajam musangnya menatap Jaejoong penuh kesedihan, jemarinya mengusap wajah pucat yeoja cantik yang sungguh sangat dikaguminya itu perlahan-lahan, "_Mianhae_…." Lirih sang pangeran.

Tetes air mata serupa warna pelangi jatuh dari sepasang doe eyes itu, air mata yang diburu oleh para penyihir untuk dijadikan ramuan sihir dan penawar bisa terkuat.

Yunho menarik _yeoja_ yang masih lemah itu ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang disergap kesedihan mendalam. Yunho tahu perasaan Jaejoong karena pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepuluh tahun lalu, "Pamanmu, Raja Siwon dan sepupumu Changmin berhasil diselamatkan tepat waktu. Walaupun kami berhasil membunuh seluruh pemberontak… tapi penduduk lembah Bulan banyak yang menjadi korban. Maafkan aku…. Menangislah…. Menangislah bila itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik…."

.

.

Memiliki atap kaca, sehingga dengan jelas bisa menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang dan bulan purnama yang bersinar begitu indahnya. Memiliki bebatuan dan karang tiruan menyerupai apa yang berada di dalam lautan, airnya pun terasa seperti air yang berada di lembah Bulan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat bunga dan tanaman berwarna-warni yang ditanam di dalam pot, serta suara riak air yang berasal dari air terjun buatan di sudut ruangan.

Yunho benar-benar sudah menyiapkan sebuah ruangan khusus untuk Jaejoong.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ada seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran Artesis…." Gumam Yunho saat menemani Jaejoong yang sedang berenang hilir-mudik di dalam kolam berdiameter tiga puluh meter itu.

Jaejoong yang semula menyelam di dasar kolam yang tingginya dua puluh meter itu muncul ke atas permukaan air dan berenang menghampiri Yunho yang duduk di bibir kolam sembari membiarkan kakinya basah oleh air, "Aku ingin ada ikan di kolam ini…."

Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang terasa kenyal dan basah, "Kau tidak mau membicarakannya?" Tanya Yunho, "Kau sudah mengingatku?"

"Yunie _bearpabo_ yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan melamarku langsung di hadapan _Umma_ dan _Appa_ku padahal saat itu usiaku baru delapan tahun."

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku senang kau mengingatku, _Boo_…. Dan soal ikan yang kau minta…. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

"Apa Chunie _Oppa_ dan Suie _Onnie_ bahagia di surga sana?"Tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap bulan yang bersinar terang tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Mereka bahagia…. Itu sudah pasti."

.

.

"_Dulu…. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ada sebuah kejadian yang memilukan menimpa kami, bangsa Artesis yang hidup damai di Lembah Bulan yang indah dan mahkota, Kim Yoochun jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia bernama Jung Junsu, putri yang berasal dari Negara Jung Junsu merupakan kakak perempuan Jung Yunho, namun orang tua mereka Junsu ikut ibunya yang memang berasal dari kerajaan Bollero jatuh cinta pada Kim Yoochun ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di pesisir pantai itu Jung Junsu sudah jalan-jalan dengan adiknya, Jung Yunho yang baru berusia empat belas tahun, sedangkan Kim Yoochun kala itu sedang tersesat._

_Mereka sering bertemu diam-diam di teluk Mi Duh Yo, bahkan tidak sekali dua kali Jung Junsu datang berkunjung ke Lembah Bulan untuk bertemu dengan penduduk yang tinggal di sana. Jung Junsu tidak datang sendiri, dia selalu mengajak Jung Yunho bersamanya. Dan sejak saat itulah aku mengenal Yunho…._

_Petaka mulai terjadi ketika Junsu Onnie yang dipaksa menikahi seorang putra bangsawan Bollero kabur dan bersembunyi di Lembah Bulan. Kakek Junsu Onnie, raja Bollero menggempur Lembah bulan hingga hampir separuh bangsa kami meninggal._

_Junsu Onnie terkena anak panah saat mencoba melindungi Yoochunie Oppa. Oppa…. Dia meninggal karena punggungnya tersayat pedang yang sudah diberi mengorbankan nyawanya demi membinasakan semua prajurit Bollero yang berjumlah merelakan energy yang tersisa miliknya demi mengembalikan stabilitas dan kerusakan yang terjadi di Lembah itulah aku menjadi yatim piatu, sejak itu pulalah Negara Bollero hancur tertelan air laut._

_Aku yang saat itu baru berusia 8 tahun dipaksa naik tahta, namun aku relakan tahta diduduki oleh pamanku, adik ayahku, Kim adalah satu-satunya anak yang paman Siwon punya dari istrinya Kim kekuasaan paman, Lembah Bulan menemukan kembali sinarnya."_

_._

_._

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali ke Lembah bulan, _Boo_…." Ucap Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah diangkat menjadi raja _Cassiopeia_ satu minggu yang lalu menggantikan ayahnya, Jung Ill Woo.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Jaejoong._Yeoja_ cantik itu benar-benar ingin melihat keadaan kaumnya sepeninggal setengah tahun lamanya Jaejoong tidak menngunjungi rumahnya, setengah tahun pula dirinya tinggal di _Cassiopeia_ bersama Yunho yang sudah menikahinya empat bulan lalu.

Tidak pernah ada larangan yang menyatakan kalau bangsa Manusia dilarang menikahi bangsa Artesis.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membalas dendamku…."

"Yun…." Jaejoong tahu maksud Yunho.

Entah keajaiban atau keberuntungan apa yang menaunginya sehingga Park Jae Bum, _namja_ yang membuat perang antara _Bollero_ dan bangsa _Artesis_ terjadi. Memang tidak banyak yang tahu kalau saat itu Jae Bum menghasut kakek Junsu yang juga merupakan kakek Yunho untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Dan beruntunglah karena Yunho mengetahui hal ini….

_Namja_ bermata musang itu bersumpah akan membunuh Park Jae Bum dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa selamat. Tapi aku akan membunuhnya, _Boo_…." Ucap Yunho.

Park Jae Bum sudah muncul sebagai bangsawan yang berasal dari Negara _Begin_. Entah bagaimana caranya….

Jaejoong mendekap suaminya erat. Mereka sama-sama mengalami kehilangan yang sama. Jaejoong mengerti bila dendam itu masih tersisa di hati suaminya.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu aku semakin gemuk?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dayang yang sedang membantunya merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

"Anda terlihat semakin cantik Yang Mulia…." Puji salah seorang dayang yang sedang merapikan rambut Jaejoong. Entah kenapa _yeoja_ cantik berkulit seputih susu itu ingin didandani selayaknya bangsawan dari benua putih.

"Sudah…." Pinta Jaejoong ketika merasa dirinya sudah terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, "Bisa panggilkan Yang Mulia Raja? Aku ingin beliau melihat penampilanku…."

Ke-4 dayang itu hanya tersenyum, membungkuk memberi hormat pada Jaejoong sebelum undur diri.

Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dan mengapa dirinya bisa mencintai sangat besar dan dalam pada suaminya itu, padahal dulu Jaejoong selalu kesal bila namja yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu berada didekatnya. Cinta memang datang dengan cara dan waktu tidak terduga….

Kriet….

"Yunie…. Kau?Kau?!" mata Jaejoong membulat melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, bukan suaminya, bukan pula para dayang yang biasa selalu menemaninya.

Park Jae Bum….

Ya, _namja_ yang menyebabkan semua luka itu kini berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dengan senyum angkuh dan wajah bengisnya.

"Kau…. Adik _namja_ brengsek itu? Kau sudah besar dan tumbuh menjadi _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik rupanya…." Gumam Jae Bum, "Tapi secantik apa pun dirimu, kau tetaplah mahluk rendahan dimataku."

Andaikan Jaejoong sekarang berada di dalam air, andai sekarang Jaejoong tidak sedang membawa sebuah nyawa dalam tubuhnya, pasti dirinya akan membunuh Jae Bum dengan mudah.

"Kau takut?Kenapa tidak berteriak? Ah…. Kau tahu kalau para penjaga dan dayangmu sudah ku bunuh?" Jae Bum berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, "Kau terlihat cantik dengan riasan itu. Ku rasa Yunho tidak akan keberatan bila aku menyentuh ratunya…."

"Dalam mimpimu!'

Jleb!

Pedang panjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermain anggar itu menusuk jantung Jae Bum, menembus dada kirinya, membuat _namja_ itu memutahkan darah segar dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di atas karpet berwarna hijau muda itu.

"Maaf, jangankan menyentuh…. Orang yang berpikiran kotor pada istriku akan ku pastikan menemui malaikat kematian saat itu juga." Ucap Yunho dingin. Raja _Cassiopeia_ itu sempat menendang tubuh Jae Bum yang sudah meregang nyawa untuk memeluk istrinya, "_Gwaechana_, _Boo_…. Aku di sini…." Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang ketakutan.

.

.

Melihat para anak duyung dan bangsa _Artesis_ bermain di bibir pantai lembah bulan membuat Jaejoong merindukan Yunhonya. Sejak lima bulan yang lalu Jaejoong menetap di Lembah Bulan, menunggu bayi yang berada di dalam perutnya lahir. Sebulan satu kali Yunho akan mengunjunginya dan tinggal beberapa hari untuk mengusir kerinduan istri cantiknya. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong seorang Artesis, Jaejoong hanya bisa melahirkan ketika berada di dalam air laut, karena itu sejak lima bulan yang lalu yeoja cantik itu menetap di tempat kelahirannya menunggu bayinya lahir.

"Minie _ya_…. Aku merindukan Yunie…." Dengan kesal Jaejoong melempar kulit kerang tepat mengenai kepala sepupunya.

"_Nunna_…." Protes Changmin, sepupu Jaejoong.

"Hai _Boo_…."

"Yunie _ya_…." Dengan tertatih Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya dan menghambur memeluk suaminya erat. Jaejoong tidak memedulikan berpuluh-puluh mata yang tengah menatap mereka, kerinduannya pada sang suami terlalu besar sehingga memutuskan urat malunya, "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"_Mianhae_, _Boo_…." Yunho tersenyum. Seandainya banjir bandang tidak menghalanginya, raja _Cassiopeia_ itu pasti sudah sampai di Lembah Bulan sejak dua hari yang lalu, "Changmin, aku membawakan keripik pisang rasa ikan sesuai pesananmu…."

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanya Changmin, "Kau yang terbaik _Hyung_…."Teriak Changmin yang berlarian menuju ke istananya.

"Persiapannya sudah siap, _Boo_?" Tanya Yunho.

"Bumie _Jumma_ udah menyiapkan semuanya…." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menggangguk pelan, "Hai anak _Appa_…. _Appa_ sudah tidak sabar melihatmu lahir…." Ucapnya sembari mengusap perut buncit Jaejoong.

.

.

Samudra bergolak, angin bertiup tidak tentu arah, berputar-putar seperti gangsing yang sering anak-anak ada suara nyanyian lumba-lumba dan burung-burung kecil yang biasanya meriuhkan suasana Lembah Bulan. Yah, tidak seperti biasanya…

Karena hari ini Jaejoong sedang menjalankan prosesi melahirkannya.

"Tenanglah Yun…. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Joongie _yeoja_ yang kuat, kau tahu itu kan?" Siwon, sang raja penguasa lembah bulan itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho.

"_NeAhjushi_…." Sahut Yunho. Sejujurnya Yunho sangat tegang menyambut kelahiran putra pertamanya apalagi dirinya tidak bisa menemani istrinya karena dalam tradisi kaum _Artesis_ tidak boleh ada satu _namja_ pun yang terlibat selama proses persalinan berlangsung.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Yunho melihat istrinya memasuki sebuah kolam kecil yang di dasarnya terdapat sebuah batu karang dengan permukaan yang sangat halus. Yang Yunho tahu dari Kibum, ratu Lembah Bulan, batu itu digunakan untuk berbaring bagi calon ibu yang akan melahirkan. Mungkin di _Cassiopeia_ itu seperti ranjang tempat pasien berbaring.

Dengan telinganya sendiri Yunho mendengar jerit kesakitan istrinya, Yunho mendengar Jaejoong meneriakkan namanya, Yunho mendengar suara-suara para _yeoja_ yang menemani Jaejoong di dalam ruang persalinan ala kaum _Artesis_ itu, suara-suara yang memberikan semangat untuk ratu _Cassiopeia_ yang tengah berjuang melahirkan sang penerus tahta _Cassiopeia_.

.

.

"Ahahahahahahahaha…." Jung Ill Woo yang sedang bermain dengan cucu kesayangannya itu kegelian karena mendapatkan serangan gelitikan tidak terduga dari putra mahkota _Cassiopeia_ itu.

_Yeah_….

Jung Hyunno adalah anak yang Jaejoong lahirkan dengan susah payah. Anak itu kini berusia lima tahun, calon pewaris tahta _Cassiopeia_ yang tersohor hingga ke penjuru dunia. Anak yang diramalkan membawa kedamaian di tanah yang dipijaknya, anak yang diramalkan akan menjadi jembatan penghubung antara air dan daratan…. Anak yang membuat mereka yang dulunya berpikiran picik menjadi berpikiran terbuka….

Anak Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong….

.

.

_"Manusia harus dibunuh!_

_Itu pesan terakhir Umma sebelum menutup mata karena mempertahankan bangsa kami dari gempuran manusia…._

_Tapi…._

_Umma juga mengatakan, kasihanilah manusia yang bisa memberikan ketulusan kasih bagi bangsa kami…."_

.

.

**END**

.

.

Thursday, August 22, 2013

5:23:27 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
